Moonlight Sonata
by Vaneles
Summary: A moonlit meeting between our favortie taiyoukai and miko. Lemon alert! Children beware!
1. Moonlight Sonata part one

** x x x x x x x x x x x **

_**Moonlight Sonata **_

**By: Vaneles**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**x x x x x x x x x**

It had been five years since Naraku was destroyed and the jewel completed. Kagome made the final wish but in doing so the well was closed for good. She couldn't return home anymore.

But what was a surprise to everyone was that Kagome's wish was to give Kikyou a new soul and a body of flesh and blood. Kagome brought Kikyou back to life. Just for Inuyasha.

After the wish was made the jewel, the jewel had become nothing but a pink stone. Kagome decided to keep it on her necklace though. It may no longer be alive but it was still dangerous either way.

Kagome looked down at the jewel on her necklace and put a hand over it. Kagome remembered what Inuyasha said after Kikyou had appeared in her new body. Kagome's fragile heart broke that day when Inuyasha spoke the three deadliest words to Kikyou.

_"Kagome... thank you so much." Inuyasha turned and ran to Kikyou. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his face in the crook of her neck. "Kikyou... I love you."_

She held her tears back, she put on a smile and acted as though she hadn't loved him at all. But the others knew. They knew that she was playing tough to make Inuyasha happy. Even Sesshoumaru said something to her about it after Kikyou and Inuyasha's mating ceremony.

Everything he said about her was true though. Kagome was a girl who would gladly give her life to save her friends and family, a girl who would let others step on her if it meant they were happy, a girl who was afraid to speak up to the one she loved. She knew it and did nothing about it.

_"You knew the half-breed would choose the undead miko, yet you still loved him. How can a ningen onna be so loyal to the one that hurts her most?"_

Kagome sighed and looked down at the two children sleeping around her. There was Haru, Inuyasha and Kikyou's boy and Sakura, Sango and Miroku's little girl. Kagome had been reading them a story from the book she had with her when they fell asleep. Kagome took the role as Aunt for them. She was Sakura's godmother as well.

Miroku walked into the hut that was given to Kagome by the villagers and knelt down next to her. "I'll take Sakura-chan home now. Sango has fallen asleep already. Perhaps you should rest as well Kagome-sama." Kagome looked up at the ex-houshi and smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then." Kagome said as she bowed her head to him. He returned the gesture and picked up his four year old daughter. Kagome watched him leave and she felt tears welling up in her blue eyes.

Kagome wiped them away and picked up the hanyou boy sleeping on her lap and smiled. She walked out of her hut and over to hut Kikyou and Inuyasha lived in. She walked in to see Kikyou sitting against the wall and Inuyasha lying on his back with his head in Kikyou's lap.

"I brought Haru home." Kagome said. "He fell asleep during the story...again." Kagome said with a small laugh. Kikyou looked up at Kagome with a sad smile.

"Kagome, when are we going to read stories to your children?" Kikyou asked. Kagome looked down at the floor. Purposely ignoring her question. She walked over to Kikyou and set Haru down on Inuyasha's stomach. Haru curled up as Inuyasha put a hand on each of his head.

"Come to think of it when are we? I ain't gettin' any younger ya know." He said. Kagome held her head down where her bangs blocked her eyes from them.

"I probably won't. I mean... the village miko has to remain pure right?" Kagome told them. And it was true. She couldn't protect the village if she lost her powers could she?

"That doesn't matter Kagome. I am no longer 'pure' and still have my powers." Kikyou commented.

"Well... uh. Got any suggestions?" Kagome asked jokingly. "The guy that marries me would have to be youkai to put up with me." She laughed sadly and then looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "I should go. I wanted to take a walk around the forest tonight so I can trust you to keep watch?" She asked.

"Hai Kagome-sama. That I will." Kikyou replied. Kagome nodded and walked out of their hut. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "Inuyasha do you think that she'll find someone? I would hate for her to be alone for the rest of her life."

"I hope so."

"You can tell from that look in her eyes that she wants a family of her own." Kikyou said.

"Yeah. I saw it too. But we can't help her with this. She needs to do this on her own."

** ---------- X ---------- **

Kagome walked down the path through the forest slowly. She had hoped that the others wouldn't ask about her getting married anytime soon. They just didn't understand what she was going through. There weren't any village men that fit her profile of a perfect guy. Her significant other would have to be a youkai to meet her standards.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the Goshinboku. She sat down and leaned back against the bark at the base of the tree trunk. She would come here during the night to relax and think. Right now her thoughts were on protecting the village. She wouldn't be able to protect the village if she had lost her powers. Nor would she if she had some guy in her life. That would only distract her.

Kagome put a hand to her chest and sighed deeply. After the jewel had been completed and purified, the jewel had been absorbed into her body. But instead of going to her side, where it originally was, it went into her heart. It returned to the place in which it came from.

A sudden rustle from behind her caught her attention. She quickly stood up and peered around the side of the trunk, her hand on the katana strapped to her waist. She unsheathed it quietly and masked her scent and aura. She waited for the sound to get closer before she jumped from behind the tree with her katana aimed at the intruder's heart.

Silver-blue eyes clashed with golden amber.

"Gomen. I didn't recognize you." Kagome said as she re-sheathed her sword and bowed. She came back up slowly and wandered back to her spot on the ground in front of the tree.

"What has you so forlorn miko?" His deep voice asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Sesshoumaru."

"Hn." He replied. He walked over in front of her and stood tall looking down upon her small, but curvy figure.

"Is there a reason you are invading my personal bubble?" Kagome asked irately.

"This Sesshoumaru's reasons are his own." He said coldly. Kagome felt her eyes begin to twitch in irritation. She put a hand to her forehead and put her free hand on her knee (she is sitting indian style).

"Fine whatever." Kagome muttered. She moved her hand from her forehead to her cheek and looked to her left. "Don't you have lands to rule and a castle to return to?" Kagome asked. She heard a rustle of silk and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was sitting with his back against the trunk to the right of her staring out into the forest.

"This Sesshoumaru does so when he pleases."

"Ah. So basically you're being lazy." Kagome said with s small smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Perhaps."

After sitting in silence for about an hour, Kagome leaned back and pulled her knees up towards her chest. She sighed yet again and put her hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and let her energy channel into her fingers. She opened her eyes slowly and pressed her fingers into the dirt. She began to draw a picture and smirked when she heard Sesshoumaru's clothing rustle again.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled. "I'm drawing piano keys in the dirt. See?" She looked down pointedly at the rectangle shapes in the dirt. "I played piano in my time since I was ten. My mother said that I was the best she had heard." Kagome's smile faded slowly. "But I won't live another five hundred years to see her again." Kagome felt tears begin to sting the back of her eyes and she quickly wiped the picture away. "Well I think that I'll be leaving now." She said as she stood up. She was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her small wrist.

Kagome looked down at the magenta striped hand holding her wrist and then to Sesshoumaru. He looked down at his hand at first then up to her.

"You will meet this Sesshoumaru here tomorrow night." He said. Kagome looked at him then cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru's mind was blank for a minute. Why did he want her to stay? "Why indeed." He let go of her hand and turned his heel, heading west into the forest.

Kagome's mind was going about a hundred miles a minute. He wanted her to meet him here tomorrow night... and he touched her voluntarily. _Wait… Does this mean he doesn't hate me?_

** ---------- X ---------- **

Kagome sat under the Goshinboku quietly waiting for her guest to arrive. It had been a month since this started. They would meet in the forest when the moon was directly overhead, and they would sit together in silence. Occasionally they would speak but it was mainly quiet. Kagome felt safer for some reason when she was sitting with him.

And since they never really conversed, there was nothing to feel awkward about. No one said the wrong things, or said something to anger the other. It was a very peaceful, calming silence between them. And they both enjoyed it.

Every night she would take a walk into the forest and ask Kikyou to watch the village until morning. No one from the village, nor her friends suspected a thing. Well, Shippou had suspicions but he knew to keep his mouth shut. Except for earlier this afternoon that is. He had confronted Kagome earlier about where she would go at night.

Kagome was almost positive that he knew who she went to meet as well. He hadn't said anything about wanting to know who his adoptive mother was meeting, but he made it clear that if whoever she was seeing hurt her he would have to have a talk with them. Kagome smiled and put a hand to her chest where her heart resided. It made her feel warm inside that Shippou cared so much.

A sudden hand wrapped around her mouth and pinned her back against a hard chest.

"You should pay closer attention miko." His voice whispered into her ear.

Kagome repressed a shiver that went down her spine. She reached her hand up to the magenta striped hand covering her mouth. She pulled it away from her face and turned her head to face him.

"Do you have to do that?" She asked. He just stared at her for a moment before he sat down next to her against the trunk of the Goshinboku. He pulled his hand away from her grasp and stared out into the forest.

"You still wish to do this?" He asked. Kagome sighed and turned her body to face him.

"Of course. I owe it to you remember?" Kagome asked as she sat up on her knees.

"How can one forget? You remind this Sesshoumaru numerous times." He said in a bored tone.

"Whatever." Kagome muttered. She reached out and grabbed what was left of his left arm and looked him in the eyes. "Ready?" She asked.

"Hn." He replied. Kagome took it as an ok and concentrated her powers into her hands.

Kagome's hands began to glow a dark blue color and Sesshoumaru felt a tingling sensation in his arm. The strange thing was that the feeling of purification power didn't burn him like he thought. Instead it sent a chill down his spine.

Kagome was about to stop when she felt him shiver but she brushed it off and continued at her task. She felt his arm begin to grow slowly and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had hoped that she would be able to restore his arm and was glad that she hadn't turned him to dust with her powers.

After about five minutes, his arm was fully restored down to the magenta stripes on his wrist. _I wonder where else those stripes... Ah! Bad Kagome! Bad thoughts! _

"Rather impressive for a weak ningen miko." He said quietly. Kagome glared at him and hmphed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not as weak as I once was you know." She mumbled.

"Indeed."

"You're such a jerk sometimes you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Now this Sesshoumaru does."

Kagome sat back against the trunk of the tree and gave a frustrated sigh. A sudden thought came to her.

"Ano... Where are Jakken and Rin? They normally follow you around like lost puppies." Kagome asked. She turned sideways to face him as she waited for her answer. He narrowed his eyes. "No pun intended of course." She smiled.

"Hn." He quipped. "They are at the palace."

"Sesshoumaru? Do you think maybe I can go and visit Rin sometime?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side and looked at her for a moment. "If you so desire." He looked back out into the forest with a far away look in his eyes.

Ever since he started meeting the miko at night in the forest he had been thinking about his immortal life. All his life he had been alone. His father was always busy with the palace, the lands and the other lords. The only time he saw his father was for training, and for meals. Then when his father began to see that ningen hime, he had been neglecting his business affairs with the palace and lands, so Sesshoumaru had to step in for his father. And then the one night he found his father, he found out that he was going after his ningen mate. And then his father died in a battle for the ningen and the half breed he calls his younger brother.

After his father's death he had to tell the news to the staff of the palace, inform the other lords of his father's demise and that Sesshoumaru was the new Lord of the West, and he had to secure the western territories. And that was a huge role for a youkai of only a hundred and ten years of existence. And then before he knew it, a hundred and fifty years had past, and he had an imp for retainer and his younger half brother was sealed to an ancient tree by a ningen miko.

Over the course of those one hundred and fifty years, the inuyoukai of Japan had decreased majorly. There was a total of ten inuyoukai left including himself and Inuyasha. And fifty years after that, there were two.

"I would like that very much." Kagome said. She went to stand up but was stopped by a clawed hand. She looked down at Sesshoumaru and saw that he had a lost look upon his features. "Sesshoumaru?"

All his life he had been emotionally detached from everyone. He had become the aristocratic assassin he was today to get rid of those feelings of loneliness for good. But ever since Rin came across him that day, his barrier had begun to crack. And the miko that stood before him had demolished it.

The first time he saw her, he pegged her for the wench his brother was in love with. And for a time it was true, but then Kikyou was brought back and Kagome was brushed aside. Inuyasha had cast Kagome aside for the undead miko. And Kagome had used her wish, the only wish she had, to bring back the woman that stood in her way of Inuyasha's affections.

After Sesshoumaru thought about how Kagome looked, a thought struck him. She reminded him of his mother. He looked up when a small hand waved in front of his face. "Sesshoumaru? **Daijoubu desu ka**?" He blinked once. Then twice.

"Hai." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"If you say so." She shrugged.

Sesshoumaru looked away as she shrugged. His mind was wandering into places that it should be. Wandering in _that_ direction would only lead him to long nights of loneliness in about fifty years. He could only have her for a short amount of time.

But…

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to him. "Hai?"

He didn't know why he used her name. He didn't know why he called her name. It was as if he couldn't control his body. **You know you want her.** Of all the times for his inner youkai to wake up. **You want her. And you know she'll accept you.** Sesshoumaru blinked. _It does not matter. She is ningen. _But he did want her. He didn't care if she was ningen. It was the other youkai that would care. And he was all about appearance.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her voice broke through his trance and he looked at her with foggy golden eyes. In that one moment, he didn't care what others would say. He wanted her. And he would have her.

Even if it was only for a little while.

And with that thought in mind, he leaned towards her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. His eyes roamed her pale face. He hastily closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.


	2. Moonlight Sonata part two

** x x x x x x x x x x x **

_**Moonlight Sonata **_

**By: Vaneles**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**x x x x x x x x x**

_**Last time…**_

"_Sesshoumaru?" _

_Her voice broke through his trance and he looked at her with foggy golden eyes. Her own silver-blue eyes searching his own for any sign of what was wrong. It pulled something inside him. In that one moment, he didn't care what others would say. He wanted her. And he would have her. _

_Even if it was only for a little while._

_And with that thought in mind, he leaned towards her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. His eyes roamed her pale face. He hastily closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers._

_**Now…**_

He was tired of being alone. He had never wanted something as much as he wanted her right now. It was as if the world would stop and he would die if he didn't possess her. But he would not stop with having her body. No. He would not stop there.

If he were to have her, he would have every bit of her. Body, mind and soul.

He felt her stiffen under his assault. He was quite shocked himself. He never knew that such filthy creatures could be so soft. Perhaps this was what his father sought out in that ningen Izayoi. And right now he could care less that he was following in his father's footsteps. He would enjoy every minute of it.

She melted into his embrace slowly and kissed him shyly. She was new to the whole kissing thing after all. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned into him and felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She pulled back and took in a much need breath. She opened her eyes slowly and stared into his glazed over pink rimmed eyes. She leaned her head down onto his shoulder. She felt him put open mouthed butterfly kisses along her neck.

He pulled back and looked at her. "I apologize." He said quietly. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and pulled her kimono top down to bare her shoulders to him.

"The- there's no reason to… oh… apologize." She said as he kissed his way down her neck to her chest. He parted her kimono even more, exposing her breasts. She tangled her hands into his hair as he continued his assault. She closed her eyes again when he laid her on her back and moved his hands down to her obi. He untied it slowly and pulled back to admire her. "Ano…" She said with a blush.

She moved to cover herself up but he pinned her hands above her head. "Iie, do not hide Kagome." He said as he leaned down to capture her lips. She gasped, and he took the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

He loosened his grip on her hands and held himself up above her. Her hands ran down his chest and down to his waist. She was by no means an experienced woman, but it seemed as if her hands knew what to do. His kisses left her breathless as he moved one hand down to her waist and rolled his hips against her. She moaned into his mouth and he let loose a moan of his own in accord.

He pulled back again and looked into her eyes.

"Do you wish to stop?" He asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. She stopped fumbling with his obi and closed her eyes._ I shouldn't be doing this…_ She opened her eyes again and found heated golden eyes staring into her own. The stripes on his cheeks were longer and jagged. The glow of the moon behind him caused him to look like a deadly angel hovering above her. _But right now I just… I just want… _

"I…" She started. She looked into his blood red eyes and gasped. The last time she had seen those piercing red eyes, was when he had been hit with the Kaze no Kizu. But this time, his eyes had a… certain softness to them that wasn't visible before. She shook her head slowly and reached one hand up to cup his jagged striped cheek. She reached behind his hand, treading her fingers through his silky silver hair. She pulled him in for a chaste kiss and then whispered softly. "I don't wish to stop."

That was all he needed to hear. His eyes flashed gold for a moment in surprise, but then were replaced with his glowing red eyes. He swiftly swooped in and captured her lips in an almost bruising kiss while his hands went to work on untying his own clothing. He paused when he felt her delicate hands touch his own and pull them away only to replace his hands with her own. He looked at her questioningly at first but as soon as he noticed her blush he slightly smirked and allowed her to continue.

She undid the ties to his hakama slowly and fought back the blush that threatened to take over her as she did so. She had heard stories from her friends on the other side of the well about their… indulgences of the male body but she never thought that she would ever do the things that they told her about. She watched with fascination as the ties fell away and her hands pulled them down past his hips. She looked up and saw him staring at her with a smile. "Jerk." She muttered.

"I, Sesshoumaru, a jerk? Hardly." He scoffed as he reached down and hooked his index and middle fingers under her chin. He lifted her chin up to stare into her grey-blue eyes. "I do believe that it is my turn to undress you Miko." He watched as the tell-tale blush flittered across her cheeks.

He lightly pushed her onto her back and pressed his lips to hers. His left hand roamed her body stopping at a breast while the right went down to her own hakama and fumbling with the ties.

He sat back after a few moments to allow her to breath. He looked over her bare body and stared into her eyes with his own lust filled gaze. "You seal your fate woman." He said as he crawled up her body and situated himself at her center. He hovered above her, his lips scant centimeters above her own.

"I don't care." She said as she reached her hand up and around his neck. Her fingers entwined in the silver hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him eagerly. At the same moment she lifted her hips and forced him into her. He instantly stilled when he finally entered, half expecting her to cry out in pain but when she softly moaned, he pulled back and looked at her with confusion.

"There is no…" He saw her shake her head.

"Traveling around in the feudal era takes a lot out of a girl. But at least it saved me from one pain." She said as she rolled her hips against him in order to make him move. He clenched his eyes closed and groaned. He leaned his head down to latch onto her breast as he started a slow, steady pace. Her hands went to his shoulders as he continued to go faster and harder. She couldn't keep up with his pace so she settled for tagging along on the ride. She felt her stomach coil in and she screamed when the coil finally snapped.

He felt her end coming so he quickened his pace to cum with her and when he felt her walls clench around him he gave one final thrust and roared out his release. He leaned against her and brought his lips to her neck where he lightly bit down and felt her instantly stop moving. "Wha… what are you… doing?" She asked as her breathing evened out. She closed her eyes in the aftershock of her orgasm and felt him bite down on her neck harder. "Ow!" She said as her eyes opened widely.

"Do not move." He growled out. Kagome stilled instantly and looked down at their still connected bodies. A sudden pain between her legs caused her to scream. She clenched her legs together to try and alleviate the pain but it only caused Sesshoumaru to growl even louder against her neck. "I told you not to move." He said in a commanding voice. "The more you struggle the more it will hurt. The pain will pass." He whispered against her skin.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She bit her lip as a wave of pain racked her body. After a few minutes, his fangs left her neck and she felt him place butterfly kisses along her collar bone. "Sesshoumaru…" she whimpered out.

"A little while longer Kagome." He whispered to her. Finally, after what seemed to be twenty minutes, she felt him move away from her body and the pain in her abdomen decreased. She heard him growl softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathily.

"Nothing. Get up and dress yourself." He said as he donned his own clothing. Kagome sat up slowly and pulled her clothing on. She saw the light from the sun glitter through the trees and she sighed. It was time for her dream to end.

"Will I see you again tonight?" She asked slowly. Now that he had gotten what he wanted, would he leave her and never return?

"Perhaps." He said as he looked out to the horizon. He turned to face her and looked over her appearance. He saw a small portion of his mark visible on her neck. He walked over and tugged her haori over the mark and nodded his head. Suddenly, he turned and walked away into the forest leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome watched him leave and her heart sank. She was tired of being left behind.

**---------- X ----------**

Kagome sat around the fire in her hut watching Shippou play with Haru. She had once imagined what her kids would look like if she were mated to Inuyasha. But that thought had left her years ago after Haru was born. She looked out her window and sighed.

"_Mama!" Kagome turned to see Shippou standing in the door way with a little hanyou boy standing next to him. The boy had her long black-blue hair and pointed ears. He had bright golden eyes that shined with triumph. "Come see what Shippou-nee and I did!" The little boy said as he ran to her and grabbed her hand. He easily hauled her up and dragged her outside of the hut with Shippou following behind them._

_In the clearing by the well, she saw a small garden of flowers and herbs. And they were all her favorite kinds. "Oh my." She gasped. She walked over to the garden slowly and knelt down next to it. "You boys shouldn't have…" Kagome said._

"_But we wanted to mama!" the little boy said. "Mama?"_

"Mama?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Shippou. "Huh?"

"I said are you alright? You were zoned out for a few minutes." Shippou said.

"I'm fine Shippou. I'm just a bit tired." She said with a sigh.

"Maybe you shouldn't be out all night with Sesshoumaru." He said softly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing mama. I'm going to take Haru to Kikyou now. I wanted to get Inuyasha to train me some more before the sun sets." Shippou said as he picked up the young hanyou boy and walked outside.

Kagome sat still and felt tears well up in her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She lowered her face to her knees and silently sobbed. Her life was going to hell. She knew it. She had given herself, a pure miko, to a youkai. And karma was going to takes it toll.

**---------- X ----------**

She stood by the Goshinboku and looked up at the night sky. He had not come. Even though he said perhaps, she still hoped that he wouldn't abandon her. But she was hoping for nothing. It had been a month and a half since that night and still he had not shown up. Maybe it was a sign that she should give up and stick to a boring life of being the village miko. She pressed a hand to her stomach and sighed.

Lately she had been feeling sick to her stomach and all food that had been offered to her made her sick.

"Maybe I should just give up." She said softly as she turned towards the village and looked down at the path.

"Please don't give up mama." Kagome turned to see Shippou standing there with a sad look.

"Shippou."

"I know that you feel like you have nothing to live for and that with Sesshoumaru leaving you it just added to your heart break but…" He looked down and balled his fists. "What about me? And the others? Don't we matter to you?"

"Of course you do Shippou! Never think that way!"

"Then why don't you act like it? You've done nothing but mope around and it's causing too much stress on the baby!" Shippou's hands shot immediately over his mouth. Kagome gasped as she looked at Shippou with wide blue eyes.

"I'm… pregnant?" She asked. Shippou dropped his hands and nodded his head slowly.

"That's why Sesshoumaru hasn't returned. He marked you without your consent and now you're having his kid."

"…" Kagome felt the world stop spinning beneath her feet. She fell to the ground as darkness settled in. The last thing she heard was Shippou crying out her name as she fell.

**---------- X ----------**

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't just abandoned her…"

"Silence kit. I need not explain myself to you."

"Well you damn well need to explain yourself to her! Personally, I hope she purifies you to hell and back!" Shippou said as he crossed his arms.

Sesshoumaru growled low and narrowed his eyes on the kit. "You would do well to mind how you talk kit."

"I don't care who you are! You are nothing but a lowly youkai who abandoned the mother of your pup." Shippou said behind clenched teeth.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and turned to the side to see the two youkai sitting there glaring at each other. "Knock it off… both of you." She said in a tired voice.

"Sorry mama." Shippou said as he looked towards her. "I'll go tell the others that you are alright." He said as he stood and left. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"Am I not allowed to see my mate?" He asked.

"Not when you leave her behind like you did." She bit out softly.

"I…apologize."

"Apologizing won't help you none." Kagome said as she opened her eyes and looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. "I want you to leave Sesshoumaru." She said as she sat up slowly.

"I will not leave my mate behind. Not in your condition." He growled out.

"It didn't stop you before." She said.

"I did not know, before, that you carried my pup."

"Oh. So it's just _your pup_ that you're worried about. Fine. When it's born in eight months, you can see him or her. But until then I want you gone."

"Four."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Four months. Youkai pregnancies tend to be shorter than ningen ones. Being Inu, they normally are two months but being that you are a ningen, it will be five months in total." He looked at her with sharp golden eyes. "You will give birth in about four months."

Kagome laid back down on her futon and ingested the information. In four months she was going to be a mother. The thought brought butterflies to her stomach. She imagined a little boy or girl with his silver hair and golden eyes running around the clearing by the well with her sitting beside the well watching as they chased a bug.

"I don't want to see you until then." Kagome said sternly. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru one last time as he bowed his head, bangs covering the look in his eyes.

"Very well. As my mate wishes." He said as he stood up and left the hut silently.

Kagome watched him leave and tears rose to the surface. _'This is the second time I've watched him walk away from me.'_ The tears fell from her eyes and she found she did not care as they fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" She heard the others rush into her hut and crowd around her. Sango gripped her in a tight hug as she continued to weep.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome sobbed out.

**---------- X ----------**

Sesshoumaru stood in a nearby tree watching them in Kagome's hut. He knew what he did was wrong and he still felt bad about it, but he would make up for it. She said that she didn't want to see him until the birth so…. he would watch over her from the shadows. Where she could not see him.

**---------- X ----------**

Kagome sat by the Goshinboku with a piece of parchment and an ink brush in her hand. She was four months along and was so big that she could hardly walk. She smiled softly as she began to paint a picture of the clearing where the well was. She had taken to painting since she couldn't do much of anything else.

"Mama?" Kagome smiled brightly as she looked over to Shippou.

"Yeah?"

"Um… what are you going to do about the village miko? You need to find another one to replace you." Kagome sighed and set her brush down.

"I guess I'll ask Kasumi to replace me. She's the apprentice miko over in Akebi. She may be able to do it."

"I can go get her if you want." Shippou offered.

"No thank you Shippou. I'll send Sango and Miroku to get her. Besides, she won't take lightly to you. Remember the last time you went and saw her?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Oh… yeah." Shippou smiled as he remembered the prank that he pulled on her. "But you have to admit that it was funny."

"Yes it was but she looked about to murder you." Kagome said.

"Psh. Yeah right. Like a little miko can harm me." Shippou said as he puffed out his chest and put his arms on his hips.

"Oh?" Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Shippou said with a confident smile.

"You'll see when she gets here."

"Bah." Shippou said as he sat back down and leaned against Kagome's shoulder. "Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I have no idea Shippou. I just hope that he or she is born safely. That's all that matters." Kagome said.

**---------- X ----------**

"Push Kagome! You need to push!" Sango said as she held Kagome's hand.

"Kagome you must calm down and take deep breaths." Kasumi said.

"I am calm!" Kagome yelled.

"One… two… three…" Kasumi said and Kagome pushed as hard as she could on three. "Good job Kagome! It's a boy!" Kasumi grabbed a blanket and wiped the baby off before holding it up to show Kagome. The boy had a patch of black hair on his head and tiny claws.

"He isn't crying…" Sango said with awe. Kagome simply smiled at her son. She felt another pain in her stomach and she screamed. Kasumi checked her out and gasped. She handed the boy to Sango.

"There is another baby Kagome. I need you to do the same thing you did earlier. One… two… three!" Kagome pushed as hard as she could and another baby came out. "It's a girl!" She cleaned the baby off and showed Kagome her daughter. Kagome felt the world spinning around her and she felt dizzy. She looked at her daughter and saw the same fluff of black hair and the same tiny claws. She had twins.

"That one's not crying either." Sango said again. "How is it that you, the loudmouth of the village, have two children that don't make a sound?" Sango asked as she handed the boy to Kagome and Kasumi handed the girl to her also. Kagome held them both to her breast and leaned back against her pillows.

A sudden chill came through the hut causing Sango and Kasumi to gasp. "Leave us." The tow quickly got up and left the hut. Kagome looked up at the intruder and smiled.

"We have twins. A boy and a girl." She said tiredly. She leaned her head back as the two babies fed.

"They… are beautiful Kagome." He said softly as he sat down next to her and watched the two pups. She smiled at him and nodded. She winced slightly when one bit down to hard on her breast. Sesshoumaru growled softly at the pup and instantly it lessened its grip.

"What… was that?" Kagome asked softly. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and he snorted.

"I told him not to hurt his mother."

"Oh…" She said. She watched him as he looked at the two curiously. When they finished eating she smiled. "Would you like to hold them?" Sesshoumaru looked absolutely terrified when Kagome held out the pups to him.

He said nothing but reached out slowly to take his pups into his arms. "They do not have the Hanyou's ears as I suspected." He said. Kagome scowled.

"Your kids are hanyou as well Sesshoumaru." She said angrily.

He looked over at her and sighed. **That's a good way to get her trust. Insult her friend for being hanyou when your own pups are hanyou.** Sesshoumaru mentally scowled. _It is none of your business._ "I apologize."

"whatever." She replied. She sighed deeply. "Now what?"

"Now what… what?" he asked.

"Now what with us? Where are we in your busy life?" Kagome asked.

"You are my mate and these are my pups. The appropriate course of action would be to move you into the palace with myself." He heard an increase in heartbeat and looked to Kagome quickly. He saw her eyes flutter and roll back into her head. Her body went limp and her heart slowed down. "Kagome?" Shippou came rushing in to see his mother lying still.

"Mama?!"

Kagome smiled slightly. "I'm sorry…" and trailed off.

And then her heart stopped completely…

Tell me what you think! Sorry for the cliffy but… I'm getting yelled at for being on the compy! XD ha! Well tootles for now!


	3. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated any of my stories, and I do apologize. I've been busy with work and trying to fix my harddrive. (It tipped over while I was cleaning and it stopped working. It held 438GB of my life so I'm trying to get that information back.) So, I've decided to change a few things and possibly rewrite a few of the stories as I don't really remember where exactly their plots were going.

_**Grand Passion**_ (Kag-Sess) will be rewritten and given a new name but the basic plot will remain.

_**A Dangerous Obsession**_ (Dei-OC) will have slight changes to the first chapter.

_**Last Kiss**_ (Lah-Flon) will finally be uploaded. I know it's been a while but I've had major writer's block and have been switching back and forth between anime obsessions.

_**Moments in Time **_(Soul-Maka) will remain as is, I will take the other chapters off and make them a story of their own, and they will have more detailed chapters.

_**Moonlight Sonata **_(Kag-Sess) I have the last installment, but I'm debating on rewriting it to make it longer. It's up to my dear readers and reviewers.

_**Shinobi**_ (Sasu-Saku, Ita-OC) I will update as much as possible, and I hope to keep them in character as much as possible.

_**Simple Pleasures **_(Dei-Saku, Ita-OC) I don't quite remember where this was headed... it was just some random events that happened and I wrote about them. It will be continued but will only be about 10 chapters long.

So, again, I do apologize for my tardiness, but I plan on coming back 'bigger and better than ever'.

~Vaneles


End file.
